The Eleventh Day
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: Trixie Tang has always been sad on this day, and Timmy Turner has to figure out why.


Hey this is K. C. Ellison. To mark the ninth anniversary of the September 11th attacks on New York and Washington, I made this Fairly Oddparents one shot fanfic. Enjoy!

(**Author's Note:** No, I'm not taking a break from "The Random FOP Chatroom," I felt that since it's September 11th, I would make a fanfic to mark the occasion.)

* * *

The Eleventh Day: A Fairly Oddparents Fanfic

By: Kellen Ellison.

* * *

It was a nice September day in the city of Dimmsdale, California. It was still summer, yet for the children, school had just begun. Fortunately for eleven year old Timmy Turner, it was the weekend so no school.

"Good Morning, Timmy." his fairy godparents; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof said as they poofed out of the fishbowl.

"Morning, Guys." Timmy replied back glumly.

"What's the matter, sport?" Wanda asked Timmy.

Timmy said nothing. However, he was thinking about the girl of his dreams, Trixie Tang. However, he was not thinking about her looks or intelligence, but her emotions. Trixie was always sad particularly on this day, but he never knew why. Last year on this day, Trixie never showed up for school.

"Guys, I'm going to make a phone call. You can have the day off, okay?" Timmy asked.

"Well...okay, Timmy." Wanda said as she, Cosmo, and Poof poofed back into the fishbowl.

So Timmy decided to call Trixie up to see what was the reason. However, he got a recording of Mr. Tang's voice: "You have reached the Tang residence. We cannot come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep." Timmy decided not to leave a message and hung up the phone. He thought that since it was a Saturday, maybe Trixie would be at the mall with her friend Veronica.

* * *

At the mall, Timmy looked everywhere for Trixie. She wasn't at the shoe store. She wasn't at the clothes store. She wasn't even in the makeup store! Timmy also tried going to the comics store and the arcade because he (as a girl named Timantha) knew that sometimes Trixie would disguise herself as a boy and sneak out there, but no such luck. Just then, Timmy spotted Veronica all by herself.

"Hey Veronica." Timmy said.

"What's up, Timmy?" Veronica asked.

"Have you seen Trixie? I'd thought she'd be here with you." Timmy said.

"No, but knowing what today is, she'd most likely be at the Dimmsdale Cemetery with her dad." Veronica replied sadly.

"Really? Thanks Veronica!" Timmy said as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome." Veronica said.

Just as Timmy left for the cemetery, Veronica thought about Timmy. {Timmy is such a nice guy. I just hope that he can cure Trixie of whatever is bugging her.}

* * *

As Timmy reached the cemetery, he spotted two figures standing near a grave. He instantly recognized them as Trixie and her father. He walked closer to them to see why they were here.

"Veronica told me that you would be here." he said.

"Timmy? Is that you?" Trixie said.

"Yeah, it's me. So, why is someone as pretty as you here in a cemetery?" Timmy asked.

"You really want to know?" Trixie asked a little sadly.

"Yes. I want to know what's bugging you." Timmy said.

"Okay." Trixie said. She then showed Timmy a headstone with the name "Rebecca Tang" inscribed on it.

"Who's Rebecca Tang?" Timmy asked.

"She's my mother..." Trixie said.

"What happened to her?" Timmy asked.

"Check the date of her death and you'll see." Mr. Tang said. Timmy did just that and was shocked at the date: September 11, 2001.

"You mean she..." Timmy tried to continue, but couldn't.

"She was working on the South Tower of the World Trade Center when the airplane struck it. Firefighters tried to save her, but it collapsed soon after." Mr. Tang said.

"Oh Trixie, I am so sorry." Timmy said.

Trixie began crying. "Everbody says that, but they don't really mean it. I lost my only best friend that day." she said.

"Trixie... You'll find someone that will like you because of who you are on the inside, just like me!" Timmy continued.

* * *

Just then, Trixie remembered something a while back. Five-year-old Trixie had just come home from her first day of kindergarten in tears. Someone had made fun of her because she didn't act like a real girl. When her mother saw her like this she said, "Don't cry, sweetie! You'll make friends with someone who'll like for who you are on the inside!"

"Just like you, mommy?" Young Trixie said, holding back tears.

"Just like me. Now, let's read some comic books!" Mrs. Tang said.

* * *

Just then, Trixie snapped out of it and looked at Timmy. He said exactly what her mother said to her all those years ago. Then, Trixie did something she never did to Timmy: she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Timmy." she said.

"You're welcome." Timmy said.

"Would it be all right if I dropped you off at your place?" Trixie said.

"Absolutely." Timmy said.

As Timmy and Trixie headed towards the limo, Trixie looked back at her mother's grave. Then, she saw what appeared to be her mother smiling. She was smiling because Trixie finally had found someone who liked her because of who she was on the inside.

When she got into the limo, Timmy asked, "What are you looking at Trixie?" Trixie simply stated, "An old friend."

* * *

END

(Characters belong to Butch Hartman.)


End file.
